Nobody's Heartless: Artemis Fowl Mix
by Dragginninja
Summary: My second part of the Nobody's Heartless saga, staring my OC, Kirox. Read chapters 1-15 of Origins first. Happens between chapters 15 & 16 of it. read those first, please.
1. no name

And welcome to the first chapter of Nobody's Heartless, Artemis Fowl Mix! (called NHAF for short) This is my first crossover, and we will be resuming Nobody's Heartless, the Original soon!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for Kirox. I don't own Lunavier or Llykas, since they are based of two of my friends.

WARNING: contains spoilers for Artemis Fowl, the Atlantis Complex. In the timeline of the Nobody's Heartless saga, it takes place after chapter 15, but before 16. We now join our heroes...

Kirox was interrupted from his reading by alarm bells from the deck. He quickly ran out of his room, and saw a giant space probe bearing down on a world. "What should we do?" Lunavier asked him. "Innocent people could be killed, depending on where it lands!" She exclaimed. "Try to take out the engines, so it can't go any faster," He told Llykas, who was manning the guns. "You get us closer," Kirox told Lunavier. "What are you going to do?" She asked him. He grinned wildly. "I'm gonna go show that ship what happens when a probe attacks a planet," He said, before summoning his armor and heading for the airlock.

Outside the ship...

Kirox stepped into empty space, floating for a moment before summoning his glider. He finally realized what it resembled. He grinned from ear to ear beneath his helmet, and hopped on.

He flew past the front of the ship, moving very fast. He could see Lunavier's face as she saw him, and he gave hear a wave, before going even faster, leaving the ship behind. When he got to the probe, he crouched on the platform his feet were on, before leaping at it, hands on the handlebars of his glider. As he leaped off, it followed behind, and turned into an extremely large sword. the only reason he could even lift it was because of the Zero-G of space, as he sliced through one of the five engines. It flew off, knocking him back.

He yelled into his radio, "It's too late! Their's not enough time to stop it! We have to get people out of it's way!" As he finished saying this, he sat on his reassembled glider, and flew down past the probe. He saw the only building in the location it was going, and proceeded to fly crash through one of the walls, as there wasn't enough time to dismiss his glider. He yelled, "Run! Their's a space probe heading this way!" The people inside began to laugh uncontrollably. Kirox quickly scanned the room. There was a pale, black haired teenage boy giving a presentation on what looked like what may have been a science project. The boy and Kirox were the only humans in the room. The other occupants were short people with pointy ears, and a centaur wearing a tin-foil hat. The two pointy eared-people were two women, one with silver hair, the other a red haired one with a crew cut.

They stared at Kirox for a moment, then burst out laughing, except for the teen, who was muttering something about a project. There was a loud explosion from outside, and everyone ran to the door, except Kirox. He dismissed his armor and glider, along with fenrir. There were the ruins of a ship outside, and the probe was on the way down. Everyone did their best to move out of the way, except the teen, and he instead was yelling that the probe wasn't real. In the end, the red haired elf pulled a pistol out, and shot him with the energy, sending him flying out of the way, barely in time.

The probe opened. Several orange, glowing creatures came out, and began to attack. Lunavier had successfully landed the gummi ship, and had begun firing at the creature with her bow. Kirox pulled out his modified magnum and fired high-caliber bullets at them. They did absolutely nothing. In the end, Kirox put his gun away, and drew his keyblade, running at them. He sliced through one, but the creature just reformed after the slice. He kept slicing, but the monster would just re-form.

Kirox grew angry, and decided to get this over with. He leapt backwards, then began to fire fire at one, using his Materia. After a few minutes, he looked around him. The others blobs had him surrounded.

Kirox did a large backflip, and then hovered in the air. He got very angry, and he charged energy into his keyblade, then launched it at them with a slice. The energy turned into small meteors in midair, and rained down on the creatures. Kirox fell onto the ground, tired from using the energy. He saw the elf shooting the blobs who got near her, and she was protecting the unconscious teen, as well as the centaur. Llykas had gotten out of the ship, and using his giant knife-thing, he charged at one of the creatures that got near him. Lunavier had split her sword-bow in half, forming two shortswords that she was slicing one of the monsters with. After a few minutes of being barely able to hold the creatures off, Kirox saw the elf run and grab the strange thing the boy had been presenting, and fired something into the air from it.

The elf ran back to her friends, and strange white things began to rain down. when one landed on him, Kirox saw that it was a fake snowflake, that appeared to be shiny. It seemed to block the sun, and he saw that the elf and her friends were hiding from the creatures beneath it. He realized that the monsters must be heat-sensitive. Kirox calmly walked into the center of the creatures, and they all charged at him. He levitated into the air, then waved a hand, a rune appearing in red beneath him. All of the remaining creatures were inside it. He lifted his hand, and a large lightning bolt hit them.

The lightning only made them grow. The now larger creatures moved to attack Kirox and he leapt higher as the creatures absorbed each other, making a frighteningly large single one. Kirox summoned his glider and prepared to use his "Draw slash" attack on it, like the engine. He flew far in the distance, then flew at it full speed, which was about 500 miles an hour, then turned his glider into a sword, slicing the blob monster in half, lengthwise.

It recovered, now two smaller blobs. They froze, and hurried back into the probe, which sealed before cutting through the ice, soon disepearing from sight underground. The teenager had awoken, and appeared to be babbling, calling himself Orion. Kirox suddenly knew where he was.

Kirox was in the events of the seventh Artemis Fowl book, living it. He knew, because the preveiws had included Artemis having a split personality disorder called Atlantis Complex, which is where the yet-unreleased book got it's name.

Kirox walked over to the trio of people, and introduced himself. "I'm Kirox. I already know who you three are. Artemis, Holly, Foaly," They stared at him in shock for a moment, except for Artemis, who had a crazed smile that was similar to the one Kirox had sometimes. As in, ALOT. "How do you know our names?" Holly asked him.

And one down! I cannot remember how to spell the names of the blob-things, so yeah.. I'm doing this from memory people! No flames! But CONSTRUCTIVE Critisism is okay, so yeah. A tribute to Kitsune Heart, for her amazing AF Fanfiction!


	2. Why can't I think of a name?

And welcome to chapter two of Nobody's Heartless, Artemis Fowl Mix! I love being mean :). I must be more like Larxechu than I thought! Yay to being crazy! *Demonic, crazy, high-pitched laughing that immediately sends any people nearby into hell to escape my inner madness.* Yes, I'm very crazy, in my opinion. Thanks to my ever-repeating playlist or 4 songs!

Holly and Foaly looked at Kirox, while Artemis still had that crazy grin. "And how do you know our names, Kirox?" Foaly asked him. If you knew Foaly's personality, then it was pretty clear that he was wondering how his undefeatable system had been defeated.

Kirox pulled out a copy of the original Artemis Fowl book, before tossing it at Holly. She caught it, and quickly scanned through. "So, their's a book about the Siege, huh? Then why are we on the same team?" she asked him. Kirox pulled out copies of the other books, and Holly caught them. "Who wrote these?" She demanded. "A man named Eoin Colfer, back on my homeworld. I don't think you'll be able to find him though." Kirox told her, realizing that his favorite author's life was in danger of being ended by an angry elf. "So of course, I know everything that's happened, say, when you went back in time? And Artemis was hurt by a large, angry gorilla?" Kirox said, michivously. Holly immediately recalled the incedent, and blushed, then began to focus on finding a way to get revenge on Kirox, instead of Eoin Colfer. "Now, where did Artemis send Butler, Orion?" Kirox addressed the teen. I believe it was Montoco." Orion said, still grinning like a maniac. "Lunavier, Llykas, Go find him," Kirox said quickly. They immediately began arguing. "I'm both the keyblade wielder and Captain, and I say that you go!" He said, and they sullenly returned to the ship. before they could take off, Music bean playing. It was very heavy metal, and the open water nearby began to glow red as it did. A large red platform rose slowly, and after about ten minutes, the music had lyrics to accompany it. "Lykas immediately recognized it. "Holy S###, it's Dethklok!" He immediately gasped as his curse word was turned into the sound of a guitar playing. "Yep, it's Dethklok. For some strange reason, whenever anyone says a curse word in the general area of them, it sounds like that." Kirox said. The man, Nathan Explosion, began to sing they're popular song, Go Into the Water

_We call out to the beasts of the sea to come forth and join us, this night is yours_  
_Because, one day we will all be with you in the black and deep_  
_One day we will all go into the water_

_Go into the water_  
_Live there die there_  
_Live there die_

_We reject our earthly fires_  
_Gone are days of land empires_  
_Lungs transform to take in water_  
_Cloaked in scales we swim and swim home_

After the Nathan finished the first verse and chorus, Kirox was jamming out. He was playing the air guitar, while Lykas was doing the same. Holly seemed to be resisting the urge to dance, while the others seemed to be in shock.

_We are alive, and we'll metamorphasize_  
_And we'll sink as we devolve back to beasts_  
_Our home is down here, and we've known this for years_  
_We must conquer from the sea, we build an army with water steeds_

_We'll rise, from our depths down below_  
_Release yourselves, drown with me_  
_We will conquer land with water_

_Gone are days of land empires_  
_Lungs transform to take in water_  
_Cloaked in scales we swim and swim home_  
_We swim home_  
_We swim home_

After the second verse, Kirox had summoned Fenrir, and it actually had strings, and a fairly good tune. He was jamming out, and soon everyone was as well. It was very catchy music.

When the song ended, Kirox stood there a moment, then told Lykas and Lunavier to find Butler again. They took off, and Kirox stood there a moment, before turning and looking at the giant hole the probe had made.

He could see water at the bottom, in an extremely fast river. "Well, looks like their's a pod-thing down there," Kirox said, gesturing to said pod. Foaly nodded. "The escape pod," he said, then added, "If we're lucky, then it may still have some energy in the fuel block."

"I'll get it," Kirox said, before jumping down, paying no attention to the icy water less than a foot away. He managed to get inside and power it up, but had no idea for the controls. He popped his head out the hatch.

"Holly! I need you're help!" He yelled out. There was the reply of "Why?" From the elf, and Kirox rolled his eyes, before replying, "I have no idea how to read gnomish, and that's what the controls are in. Can you please get down here?" He yelled out.

There was a loud thunking noise, a muttered "D'Arvit", and then Holly appeared at the hatch. Kirox disappeared back inside, followed by her. She sat at the pilot's chair, while Kirox did the same at the co-pilot's. Holly started the engine, and slowly, the pod slid free, before falling in the river.

underwater, in the pod...

Holly struggled to get the pod under control. There was a loud hissing noise, then another Dethklok song began to play, this one Awaken. "Great, this thing," Kirox groaned. "What do you mean?" Holly said, uncontrollably dancing. Kirox looked at her for a moment, before saying, "The last time they played this song, a country equivalent to Sweden was destroyed. It summons a giant monster called the 'Mustakrakish.'" Holly laughed at the odd name, before there was a loud thunking noise outside the pod. Looking through the periscope, Holly saw a giant, red, scaly hand grabbing the pod. Kirox yelled out, "It's the Mustakrakish!"

Meanwhile, with Lykas and Lunavier...

Lykas and Lunavier were fighting for the controls. Lykas was physically stronger, but Lunavier was more agile and got a few good blows on him. They stopped arguing, before slowly looking at each other, a large grin spreading across there face. "Look through Kirox's stuff!" they yelled out, running to the captains room.

They reached it just as it slammed shut, automatically locking. A speaker began to play a recording of Kirox. "As you can tell, I anticipated you two looking in my room. I have no key, only a voice code, which only I know. Now, I'd detain you, but GET BACK TO THE MISSION YOU TWO!" It bellowed the last part, hurting their ears. They both got up, and walked back to the bridge, planning revenge.

And some lulz in there. I realized that Lykas had been portrayed as Emo, so I'm fixing that. His classification as a fighter is a, I call it, NecroReaver. Also, songs are Go Into The Water and Awaken, both by the band Dethklok. All credit goes to the person who made them up. Also, Lykas's name is spelled LYKAS, which I had been confused about.

Next episode...

Kirox and Holly battle the Mustakrakish! How will Lykas and Lunavier get back at Kirox? Will they find Butler before it's too late? And what the fuck is up with my creepy evil laugh?

These things and more, next episode.

Lykas- A young Necroreaver who wields a giant knife, similar to the one Pyramidhead wields in the game and movie series Silent Hill. He has jet black hair, bloodshot eyes, and the ability to use his blood as an energy source, and is able to 'Bloodrocute' people who get on his nerves. Like Kirox, Cloud, and Lunavier.

I may introduce Green Tabby Cat's OC's, as Kirox knows them in her story, I've Been What?, which is about when three fans get sucked into the Kingdom Hearts universe! Now, someone besides Green Tabby Cat review please! *I give GTC a cookie for being a faithful reviewer of both of my stories.* Bye!


	3. Mustakrakish!

And back! I'm getting no reviews, and that makes me sad.

Last time, on Nobody's Heartless, AF mix... Kirox, Lykas and Lunavier had joined up with Artemis, Holly and Foaly. Artemis, however, had had his alternative personality, Orion, awakened because of a mental complex known as the Atlantis Complex. Kirox met them while trying to warn them of a space probe that was incoming. They didn't believe him, resulting in the deaths of several LEP officers, including Vinyaya, the Wing Captain. Kirox sent L & L to find Butler, and Kirox and Holly are underwater, being trapped by the Mustakrakish. What happens now?

Kirox went over to the hatch, casting a reflect spell to keep any water out, and then opened it. He summoned his Armor, which, for those unknowing people, lets people breath in space, or underwater. He summoned his glider after closing the hatch. Kirox jumped on his glider, and then charged at the Mustakrakish in it, repeatedly using draw slash on it. It howled in pain, sending shivers down Kirox's spine. Kirox took an opportunity and linked the communication headset in his helmet to the submarine/escape pod.

"How you doing?" He asked Holly. "I'm doing fine, but that thing looks far from dead. How much more strength do you have?" she asked him, worried, since if the Mustakrakish got Kirox, then it would get her too.

"I've got plenty of strength. I just can't use offensive magic down here, since it's underwater," Kirox said, using reflect to block it's dismissed his glider, and Fenrir was restored to it's weapon form.

"Take this!" Kirox yelled, throwing it into the Mustakrakish's head. It lodged there, until Kirox yelled out something else, causing it to explode, taking a large chunk of face with it. The Mustkrakish retaliated by shooting a laser from it's mouth, which Kirox reflected. It nearly broke through, but Kirox Moved out of it's path before it fully did so.

By this time, the Mustakrakish had realized that the pod was an easier target, and had begun aiming blows at it. Kirox did his best to distract it, and pulled out his pistol, shooting bullets at it that caused large explosions. On closer looking, you would see that he was shooting small keyblades. The Mustakrakish roared and attacked again.

meanwhile...

Lykas and Lunavier plotted revenge against Kirox for not letting them look through his stuff. or into his room, for that matter. As you can probably tell, they have no sense of personal space. Or, if they do for their stuff, their huge hypocrites. I'm looking at you, Lykas.

"So, we put this here, and then Kirox will fall into our trap, see?" Lunavier asked Lykas, indicating her design, which included a large variety of random stuff, which included: A giant mousetrap, a spoon, a feather pillow, a bucket of , well, something that I won't tell you, and much more. "Um, Lunavier?" Lykas asked her. "Yeah?" she replied. "Do we even have any of this stuff?" He asked her, thinking about the mousetrap and other, unmentioned pieces. Her face fell, and she and Lykas gave up on it. "Well, looks we're about to get to Morocco," she said, looking at the navigation unit. They had locked onto Butler's cellphone signal, and followed it to a beach. Looking out the windshield, they saw a VERY large man being carried aloft by something invisible, while there was a slightly smaller young woman, shouting something along the lines of "Shoot the fairy!"

They then looked using a high speed camera, and saw what looked like a dwarf pulling the man up towards a large craft, bladed like a helicopter except completely silent and man and dwarf narrowly avoided the blade, due to the craft swerving to the side as they went past.

Then they landed, and went to talk to the girl on the ground.

Meanwhile, back with Kirox and Holly...

Kirox dodged yet another attack, but the creature was weakening. Kirox decided to take a risk. He gathered his energy, and used a Aero spell o launch himself at it, Fenrir glowing blue and the light growing until it was more than 5 times it's normal length, but it's actual blade was still partially visible under it.

Kirox launched a flurry of attacks at it, moving extremally fast, his energy growing until it peaked. He launched himself at the Mustakrakish faster than ever before, and sliced a large chunk out of it, his blade spinning wildly in his hand, taking out even more flesh. After the attack finished, there was a cut that went through the creature's waist, but it was still alive. Kirox then cant a reflect spell in the cut, then made it expand. The Mustakrakish had time for one final roar of pain, then it had been ripped in half, slowly dissapearing into whatever realm it had come from.

Kirox swam back over to the pod, and got inside using the same method of getting out. They pulled up to the surface, greeted by Orion and Foaly. "If he asks you to help him look for his secret birthmark, say no." Foaly warned them. 'Oh, don't worry. I'd never ask a lady to help do that, Holly. It's just for heroes and Centaurs, isn't it, Kirox?" Orion replied, smiling wildly. "Um, sure," Kirox replied, very confused as to what exactly Orion was talking about. He'd learned that, when in doubt, just agree to whatever the crazy guy wanted. Then Orion and Foaly jumped into the pod, and they sank to follow the probe. Kirox was still wearing his helmet, as to not use oxygen.

They went deep, the probe's laser cutters making short work of everything in it's path. After they were extremely deep, Holly and Foaly realized where the probe was headed. "Atlantis," they both gasped. They decided to turn around so they could get off a communication. It was a strange race, one that in the contestants were racing away from each other. Kirox realized that they were running out of oxygen. "Hey, Holly. WE need more air, and soon." he said. "I realized that already," she responded, and then shocked both Orion and Foaly, knocking them unconscious. She then realized that her knock out tool wouldn't effect Kirox, but then realized that he had gone into a meditative state that took up no oxygen, and gave him the appearance of being dead.

Inside Artemis/Orion's mind...

Artemis was locked in a room similar to his study, completely alone. Or at least, that's what he thought at first, since it WAS his mind. He looked around, and saw a man that looked almost exactly like Kirox. The only difference was that THIS man had long black hair, tied into a ponytail, different clothes, and red eyes. Artemis got a sense of unease around him.

"Who are you?" He asked the man. "My name is Xorik. I must say, it's been so long since I've had anyone to talk to. I've been so lonely." The man, Xorik, said. "And why do you look almost exactly like Kirox?" Artemis asked him. "I am to Kirox, what Orion is to you. Except that we're more of polar opposites." Xorik said to him. "So, you're an alternate personality inside Kirox, then?" Artemis asked him. "Yep, so I am. He's more of the goody two-shoes than I am. I've been trying to get out of him for years." Xorik told him. "Then why are you in my head?" Artemis asked him. "I'm always reaching out, searching for a way out. I talked to Orion, while he was in here. So now, I'm talking to you. After all, what do I have to lose?" Xorik jokingly asked.

A/N: Well, now I'm finished. And no one has read this, and even less reviewed. But, this introduces Xorik, who's lesser-known name is Anti-Kirox. Xorik is Kirox backwards, which is why he took that name. And, What will happen next chapter? I have no idea yet! Woo for no planning about what's going to happen! I only have a rough outline, and I'm winging everything else. REVIEW: I NEED THEM. OR ELSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO.


	4. Once again, i have no name

And here's yet another episode of Nobody's Heartless, Artemis Fowl Mix! And, I went to the Renacaunce fair in Norman today, and got myself a pair of Bracers! Now, Kirox's look like that. They are black leather, with three buckles and several bronze studs. in the center, there is a bronze cross over a pattern in the leather. Now, on to the story! And, just so you know, I'm horrible at staying in character. So I doubt that ANYONE will act like themselves. That includes Artemis and the other A F characters. And I'm just sticking to the basic OUTLINE of The Atlantis Complex. Which means that, most likely, there will be a large amount of randomness. Now, onwards!

Lykas and Lunavier walked towards Juliet. They, however, had no idea that that was her name, but I, the (In this universe) omnipotent ruler do. So hah! I'm amazing, and have the ability to possess people who annoy me! I keep forgetting I need a disclaimer, though.

Anyway, Lykas and Lunavier walked over to (name unknown to them) Juliet. "Hi! I'm Lunavier! What's you're name?" the ever-cheery Lunavier asked her. "My names Juliet." Juliet responded. "I'm Lykas. And, just so you know, she can be very annoying at times." Lykas told Juliet. Lunavier smacked him repeatedly;y. Juliet mearly raised her eyebrow at this. "Anything you want in particular?" She asked them. "Artemis needs Butler's help." Lykas replied, very serious. "We kinda guessed that, due to numerous people trying to kill us." Juliet replied. Then, looking at Lykas's weapon: "That is a very big knife. I could probably chop someone in half with that," "I have before," Lykas told her. "Wow. I never knew that," Lunavier told him. "Then I harvest their souls for power." He added. "Okay, now THAT I don't believe," Lunavier told him. Lykas, instead of replying, clapped his hands, and dozens of souls surrounded him. "I'm a necroreaver, remember?" He said, before dismissing the souls. Juliet had reacted more strongly to this, jumping back with shock. "I thought that only the People could-" She yelped, before clamping her hand over her mouth. She didn't know that they knew about the people, Lykas realized. He decided to fix that. "You do realize that We do know about them, right?" He asked her. Juliet decided to play innocent. "What people?" She asked. "The fairy people. We've met Holly, Juliet. We were asked to get your brother. Now, will you come with?" Lykas replied, getting very annoyed. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

back at the escape pod...

Kirox was woken from his meditative state by the vibrating of his phone in his pocket. He dismissed his armor, except for his helmet, and pulled it out. He stuck it in the helmet, next to his ear. "Hello?" he asked. "This you, Kirox?" Lykas asked from the opposite end of the line. "Yeah," Kirox replied. Then added, "How did you get this number?" "Never mind that," Lykas said, a little to quickly. "You stole my number from Cloud's phone, didn't you?" Kirox asked him. After a minute, Lykas responded, but on the more important subject of why he'd called. "anyway, there's a girl who's Butler's sister her, and-" "Is her name Juliet?" Kirox interrupted. "Yeah, why?" Lykas asked. "Then she's his sister. Hold on a moment." Kirox told him, then looked at Holly. She was about to pass out from lack of Oxygen. Kirox decided to help. He may not have been able o drive the pod, but he could get them more air. He cast a reflect spell over the hatch, then opened it. He then used Aero to gather oxygen into a bubble around them. After it was finished, he re-filled the pod with air. Then he sealed the hatch and took off the spell. Holly had instantly become more alert with the oxygen. He tossed the phone to her, then said, "They're having some hard time convincing them. They know you, though." Holly picked up the phone and began talking to Juliet. She hung up, and tossed the phone to Kirox. As she did, they breached the surface of the water. Artemis/Orion and Foaly began waking.

In Artemis' mind...

Artemis felt something pulling him. With a start, he realized something that had happened about ten minutes ago: Orion had been shocked to sleep, and now he, Artemis, was in control again. He realized this as he checkmated Xorik, winning the game of chess they had been playing. "Ah! I have been defeated!" Xorik said, raising him hands in mock horror. "Well, you're waking up now, so I'd better get back to where I belong. I can't STAND Orion." Xorik said, opening a portal back into Kirox's heart. He walked through as Artemis felt a pull on his concsioussness. He woke up.

Meanwhile, back with Lykas and Lunavier...

Juliet tossed Lykas's phone back to him. "I believe you now," She said, and called to Butler, who she thought was invisible to them. The large ship landed, and a VERY large man stepped out. "Butler, I presume?" Lykas asked. The man nodded, then stepped out of the way, and a much smaller figure appeared, a small man with VERY large teeth, red eyes the occasionally glowed, and a wild, black beard. "Mulch Diggums?" Lunavier asked. "Yeah," the creature, Mulch, replied. "How'd you know his name?" Lykas asked. "I've read a few of those books as well." she said. "Nice to meet you," Lunavier said, extending a hand to both of them. Both members of the Butler family shook, as well as Mulch. "So, Artemis sent you?" Butler asked. "Not exactly, as he was, in a way, incapitated. But Holly and Foaly are with him, and asked us to get you." Lykas explained. "Hm, then we'd better go. Juliet, Mulch and myself will take this shuttle, and you two can take you're ship." the eldest Butler said. The 5 of them proceeded to get in their ships, and take off, heading towards Kirox, Holly , Foaly and Artemis.

Back with the above-mentioned people, two hours later-

Kirox had begun a game of chess with Artemis. It was a very close match, with Artemis being ahead by one pawn. they were both missing their knights, rooks, bishops and queen. Artemis had one more pawn than Kirox did, with a grand total of five of the original ten. Kirox, on the other hand, had nearly gotten one of his four to Artemis side, which would have resulted with him getting a piece to replace it. It was Artemis' move. He moved his king on an off angle of the pawn. Kirox then reached the end of the board, and proceded to take out the remainder of Artemis' pawns using his newly-revived queen. He then moved the remaining three pawns to the side, gaining a knight, rook and bishop. he quickly used his four to checkmate Artemis, winning. He shook Artemis' hand, declaring that Artemis was the best players he'd ever faced. Artemis wasn't amused with Kirox winning, and yelled that Kirox had cheated.

Kirox, amused, responded, "How? You haven't taken you're eyes off the board since we started." "Still! You cheated!" Artemis stubbornly said. Kirox mearly raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to explain exactly how he had cheated. After a few minutes, Artemis backed down. Kirox set the board back up, and asked Artemis, "Another game?" "No, you cheated," Artemis replied. "Then how bout you, Foaly?" Kirox asked the centaur. "Nah, I'm good." He replied to Kirox's question. Kirox decided to call Lykas, and asked him where they were.

There was a knocking on the hull of the pod, and Kirox opened it. Lykas popped his head down, and told them, "We're here!" Rather unnessisarily. "Yeah, we can tell," Kirox replied sarcastically. "Now, we need to get some evidence from that probe. Let's go."

Okay! Took me awhile, but I got this written. And, I got bracers! woooh! They go along with my sword quite nicely. Now, I just have to pay my mom back...

Anyway, I hope to have numbah 5 out soon, and would like to thank GTC for the cookie! Nomgz to it.

Dragginninja out!


	5. The beginning of the end

And welcome to another episode! A bit of important info: Nobody's Heartless will not be cotinued until this is finished. This is technically chapter 19 of it, so yeah. The only reason this is seperate is because it's a crossover. Now, onwards!

Kirox, Holly, Foaly and Artemis joined Butler, Mulch, Juliet, Lykas and Lunavier in there ships. Then they went into the water. Kirox couldn't help that song playing in his head as they did so. Then he began to listen to Awaken in his head. (Yes, he can listen to any song he's heard before, in amazing quality. And randomly, depending where he is, he hears the music that plays in that place. Like the Hyrule Feild music in LoZ.)

As they sunk deeper, everyone felt their ears pop. The gummi ship was faster, but the shuttle was smaller, and could go through a few smaller sections, while the ship had to shove through forcibly, which slowed it down. Piloting the gummi ship was Lykas, and the shuttle Holly. Kirox was on his glider, which was slightly smaller than the shuttle. It was also by far the fastest, and he flew through the tunnel, then circled back once they got to open water. After about half an hour, they reached Atlantis, but did not go saw a large mess outside, along with the wreckage of the shuttle. Artemis got out of the shuttle in a pressure suit, and before Kirox could blink, was grabbed by a giant squid, which swan off. Before Kirox lost sight of it, he went after it. He couldn't let Artemis be eaten. As he rode his glider through the water, Kirox thought that he must look like a fast, small jet to anyone who saw him, the speed he went. Once he got close enough to the squid's lair, he could hear Artemis screaming, "I'm the nut!" over the rdio, as well as loud thunking noises. When he reached the lair's entrance a moment later, he could see what it was.

The squid was holding a large, almost comedic chunk of metal, swinging it at Artemis, which he barely dodged. Kirox came to the same conclusion Artemis had: it was trying to crack the suit open like a nut. He dismissed his glider, and used air magic to propell himself through the water, grabbing Artemis just as the squid swung once again, which Artemis wouldn't have ben able to avoid. Kirox set him down, then froze several of the squid's tentacles in ice, which made it run like heck. When the others arrived, Kirox stood there holding something that seemed like it could be fairy, since everything else had been there for years and were covered with grime.

After Artemis was picked up, Kirox decided to take a nap. He went into his gummi ship, and went to his room. He said the password in a whisper, and the door opened. He went inside and closed the door, then went to sleep.

about an hour later...

Kirox woke up. Unknown to him, Lykas and Lunavier had been busy with a "Surprise" for him. He walked into the bridge, and accidentaly set off a trap that lifted him into the air, then slapped him like crazy. He reflected it after a minute, and it slapped it so hard that it broke. Kirox sharpened the air and used it to cut the rope. he flipped and landed on his feet, then went to find them.

Also unknown to him, Lunavier and Lykas had been captured by Turnball Root, along with Artemis, Holly, Mulch and both Butlers. As Kirox walked around the ship, he didn't find anyone. He looked outside, and saw that They were in Paris. He stepped outside the ship, and was immediatly captured by one of the blob-creatures that had been in the probe. He summoned his glider while inside it, and burst out. He flew torwards the hatch where it had come from, and then blasted through, only to find a middle-aged elf standing in the center of the room. Holly had a glazed look in her eyes, and Artemis was laying on the floor, in pain, near the elf. Lykas, Lunavier, both Butlers and Mulch were in blobs in the corners.

Kirox summoned Fenrir, and stepped into the light in the room. several of the blobs attempted to capture him, but he blasted them into blobby bits using Reflect magic, cutting them into pieces and the forcing them away. He turned to look at the elf.

"And you are?" Kirox asked him, as he appeared to be the villian in this piece. "I, dear human, am Turnball Root. You seem very usefull." Turnball replied. kirox walked torwards him, and Root slammed a laser pointer on the side of his neck, causing an explosion of agony. Kirox could feel his willpower slipping away, and asked the elf, "What on Gaia was that?" Root smiled a wide smile, and told Kirox, "That was a rune distributer. Now, you're under my power, and have to do what I say. GO stand in the corner." "Fuck... You..." Kirox managed to say, doing all he could to move his fingers torwards the elf's neck. He couldn't do anything but Root's bidding, and he was forced into the corner. He saw red runes on Holly and Artemis's necks, and while Holly was left there, Artemis was carried and put into another of the blobs.

Kirox was powerless to help his friends, and hated it. A massive amount of anger was building up, and he heard a voice in his head: 'Do you want to save them?' It asked him. 'Yes' Kirox thought back, unable to speak. 'Then let... Me... OUT!' The voice yelled in his head, and Kirox felt a wave of pure darkness swallow his mind. unknown to him, there was darkness streaming off his body, and His hair was growind out, turning black. His sky-blue eyes were slowly turning red...

Necxt episode: the conclusion!/climax. Long black hair and red eyes... You people know what that means, right? If you haven't, then you havn't been reading!

Dragginninja out!


	6. Conclusion

welcome back, to yet another exciting episode! Do you people think it's strange that I talk to myself in my head? Because I do, sometimes.

Be quiet, you psycho.

See? There it was! I just told myself to shut up!

I'm crazy.

Yes you are.

Let's just get to the conclusion, so I can meet GTC's OC's.

I think it's Kirox that I'm talking to...

Root didn't notice Kirox's transformation, but others did, such as Lykas, Lunavier, both Butlers, and Artemis, who was recovering from the pain of the rune. Artemis recodnised Xorik, but the others had no idea what was going on, with the hair and darkness and stuff. Artemis had been put into one of the blobs, and Turnball had taken Holly with him. By this point, everyone except Kirox, who hadn't been there, had been told what Root's plan was. A guttural growl build up in Kirox/Xorik's throat, and he was curled up in a fetal position in one of the blobs. Darkness swirled around him, as his hair grew longer. His armor randomly appeared and dissapeared without any input, and the darkness focused. About 15 minutes later, Root had left with Holly to enact his grand finally, and Xorik became fully in charge of the body, and with a flash (The one that happens when you o into a drive in KH2) and he popped the blob easily, then freed Artemis, who had been shocked, Lykas, Lunavier, both Butlers, and Mulch. They got into the Gummi ship, and headed to Atlantis to stop Root. Xorik, without saying a word, summoned a different keyblade than Fenrir, one that was long and had a blue eye at the end. He decided to call it Chaosripper. He summoned a different glider, and flew faster than Kirox's could, and literally smashed into Root's disguised ambulance, slamming completely through. People could literally see an aura of darkness surrounding him, and a howling wind filled the air. Xorik summoned Chaosripper, and then summoned an extremally large keyblade, Which had two smaller keyblades on it, and a jet of blue light in it. It was the X-blade. He swung it at anyone who got too close.

Inside Kirox's heart...

Kirox fell into this area once again, but this time saw Xorik, who casually waved at him before turning his attention elsewhere, which was staring out into empty space, doing nothing. Or at least, that's what it looked like to Kirox. Xorik was actually controlling Kirox's body, and was menacing civilians. Kirox drew Fenrir, and charged at Xorik, but Xorik drew Chaosripper and blocked it. The force of the blow caused Kirox to fly backwards from the recoil, avoiding flying off the edge of the platform. Kirox looked at the ground, and saw that a few of the previously-empty circles surrounding his image had been filled by pictures of Lykas and Lunavier. There was also a picture of Xorik, but that was curled in opposition to Kirox's image, so it looked like they were clashing. Kirox re-summoned Fenrir, and charged at Xorik again, and slammed into him. There was a brilliant flash of light, and Kirox saw that Fenrir had been replaced by the X-blade, while Xorik's was replaced by a mirror image, with reversed colors. (Quite seriously, if you get a picture of it, and invert the color, it looks awesome.)

Kirox and Xorik charged at each other, and slammed their X-blades against each other. They ground together for a moment, then broke apart and swung at each other again. Kirox dodged Xorik's immediate slice, then jumped into the air, and slamming his keyblade against Xorik's with the force of a truck going 20 MPH. Xorik staggered, and then pushed against Kirox, pushing him off. Kirox flew at him, and they began to say (Attempted, at least) "macho" stuff in an attempt to demoralize each other. After a few times, Kirox shouted, for some reason, "Ralph!"

Xorik looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing so hard that he collapsed. After several minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Xorik stopped. "Why on Earth did you shout Ralph?" he asked kirox, before collapsing once again. Kirox stood there a moment, before replying: "I don't know. I just wanted to. Now, let's fight!" Kirox said, tightening his grip and charging at Xorik again. Xorik jumped off of the platform, floating in the followed him, stepping on barrier spells underfoot.(Note: there IS a difference between barrier and Reflect. This will be explained.) Kirox then used a reflect spell underfoot, and it launched him at Xorik, energy charging into his X-blade. (I'll call Xorik's the Anti-X. Just so you know.) Xorik charred energy into his own, and leapt from his floating perch, launching himself at Kirox. Their blades met, and the resounding shockwave caused Xorik to fly back, as Kirox had more energy in his blade. Kirox glowed blue, and flew around the falling Xorik, and used several slash attacks, followed by a stab to the stomach, sending Xorik falling even faster. Kirox watched as Xorik fell out of sight, then glided over to the platform. Xorik was still there. He was alive. Kirox took back control of his body, as defeating Xorik had destroyed the rune controlling his mind. He then resumed control, and left his Heart.

The "Real" world...

Kirox resumed control of his body, and grabbed Root, taking the rune pen out of his hand as he did so. kirox's hair turned back to his normal dirty blond, and his eyes turned back to blue. Root saw this, and his eyes widened as he tried to control Kirox through the broken rune. He turned slightly, and Root saw that his rune was shattered, broken into hundreds of small pieces on Kirox;s skin, and had turned brown. It fell off, turning into dust. Root made Holly slam into Kirox, knocking him off balance.

Root took that opportunity to shove Kirox, and he was knocked away, stumbling. Kirox picked up his rune-laser, and lit it on fire, so Root couldn't use it. He then ran at him, then slammed his regular keyblade's blunt side into Root's stomach, knocking his breath out and sending him flying like a golf ball. He then turned and hit Holly in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. then quickly took out the remainder of Root's men. He then used barrier magic to form handcuffs, and put them on Root and his men. He then knelt near Holly, and quickly removed Root's rune. When Artemis and the others arrived, Kirox removed Artemis' as well. He then walked to the gummi ship and cut his hair back to his normal length, then put a spark of electricity in it, making it stand up. He walked back out, and said goodbye to Artemis, Holly, Foaly and the Butlers. He, Lykas and Lunavier got into the ship, and took off, leaving.

Well, now that that's complete, I need to get to work on Nobody's Heartless 16. I'll include a quick summary, and GIVE ME REVIEWS!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Farewell for now,

The Dragginninja


End file.
